Environmental concerns about motor vehicle exhaust pollution have increased the demand for compounds like methyl tertiary butyl ether, ethyl tertiary butyl ether and methyl tertiary amyl ether as reformulated gasoline components. The production of these oxygenates requires besides methanol and ethanol isobutylene for the tertiary butyl ethers or either 2-methyl-butene or 2-methyl-2-butene (.beta.-isoamylene). Additionally, the continuing discovery of large amounts of natural gas relative to liquid petroleum have increased the need for processes to convert natural gas to high value, easily transportable liquids. There is well known technology to convert natural gas into methanol and emerging technology to convert natural gas into methanol, ethanol mixtures. These lower alcohols have significantly lower energy density than gasoline and present both corrosion and compatibility problems in the presence of moisture. Thus, there is a need for catalysts than can convert simple alcohols such as methanol and ethanol into higher alcohols such as n-propanol and isobutanol. Isobutanol can be readily converted to isobutylene and thence to methyl tertiary butyl ether. Catalysts that produce isobutanol along with methyl butanols that can be readily dehydrated to either 2-methyl-butene or 2-methyl-2-butene (.beta.-isoamylene) are also desirable. However, the co-production of significant amounts of six carbon and higher alcohols and other oxygenates is not desirable for the production of high octane, gasoline compatible oxygenates.